


Never piss off an engineer

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed siblings, Annoying Siblings, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Maglor and Finrod get up to a bit of naughtiness. Unfortunately, the walls are thin and tempers flare. Which is worse, Celegorm's bark or Curufin's bite?





	Never piss off an engineer

“It’s flat.”

“No, it’s not. Something must be wrong with your hearing.”

“Something’s wrong with yours if you can’t hear how sour that note was. For the love of Eru, please put that guitar away and do something else!”

“What do you suggest?” Finrod looked through his long lashes at his dark-haired cousin and gave a tentative flutter of said lashes. Maglor muttered something, grabbed the guitar and set it on the floor by the desk, then moved closer to Finrod and wrapped a hand around his neck. 

“You’re such an incorrigible flirt Ingoldo. Remind me again why I put up with you and your faulty hearing?” 

“Oh, that one’s easy. Because I’m irresistibly sexy and you can’t deny me anything.”

“Don’t forget humble”, Maglor whispered, covering Finrod’s lips with his own in a kiss that quickly moved from fairly innocent to searing hot, when the blonde’s mouth opened underneath his, allowing more tongue action. Finrod moaned loudly, running his hands over Maglor’s back under his shirt, nails digging into the skin with just a bit of force. Maglor whimpered, and pushed the blonde onto his back, covering his body with his own. Finrod retaliated by throwing a leg over Maglor’s hip and flipping them around. Unfortunately he didn’t notice they were on the edge of the bed, and they crashed to the floor in a tangled heap of arms and legs. 

Someone banged hard on the door and then kicked it for good measure. “Are you two going at it again? I swear you’re like rabbits, only rabbits don’t make this much noise – and if they do, THEY DO IT OUTSIDE!!!” Celegorm sounded more than a little annoyed. 

The two on the floor looked at each other and started giggling. That only incensed Celegorm further, and he kicked the door so hard it shook, then stormed off, swearing loudly over thin walls and inconsiderate siblings. It was quiet for a while, then there was a tentative knock on the sadly abused door to Maglor’s room. 

“Come on in Nelyo, we’re decent!”, Maglor called out.

“Relatively”, Finrod added with a leer.

The door opened, and Maedhros peered cautiously through the crack before slipping inside. He grinned when he saw his brother and cousin picking themselves up from the floor, shaking dust off their clothes – Maglor wasn’t too big on cleaning his room – and giving him slightly sheepish smiles. 

“You know”, he began, trying to sound stern, “when we agreed on getting an apartment together, we also agreed that we’d try to avoid loud – activities – when the others were home… and we’d give warning when we were having someone over that could, uhm, inspire said loud activities…” 

Maglor groaned. “I know! Blame our airhead cousin here! He’s the one that started it!”

“And you were resisting all along!”, Finrod smirked. “Fighting to keep the savage cousin away, trying to keep your virtue intact, battling the beast to preserve your innocence…”

Maedhros coughed and turned a little red-cheeked. 

“I think he got the point Ingo, I wasn’t exactly struggling was I… I’m sorry Nelyo, we were just fooling around a bit.” Maglor didn’t _sound_ terribly apologetic though.

“That’s just what I was afraid of”, Maedhros sighed. “Look, it’s not me you need to apologise to, Tyelko’s the one who has the room next door, and who’s trying to finish that assignment of his.”

“Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yeah, I should find him and apologise.”

“Give it an hour or two. You know how he is…” Maedhros rose, ruffling Maglor’s hair and leaving it a total mess before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him. The two remaining in the room looked at each other for a while and then burst out laughing. 

“I’m definitely gonna be on Tyelko’s shit list for a while”, Maglor complained, still chuckling. 

“Aren’t you always? He’s forever whining about your taste in music.” Finrod eyes glittered with amusement. 

“It’s a good thing we didn’t disturb Curvo. Did I ever tell you what he did to Tyelko when he accidentally poured vodka in his hard drive?” Maglor shuddered dramatically. 

Finrod nodded somberly, his sunny smile faltering for once. “Your genius brother is scary for real. You get the feeling he’d cut you open because he was curious about the state of your liver or something.”

“That’s what he wants everybody to think”, Maglor said sagely. “He’s not as bad as all that, but make him mad and you’re in all kinds of trouble. He learned that from Dad. He always says: _“Never piss off an engineer – they’ll just keep pitching stuff at you until they find something that works, and then you’re done for.”_

“Come to think of it, your Dad’s kinda scary too”, Finrod mused. “I mean, he’s my uncle and all, but he’s not terribly friendly with my Dad.”

“He likes you.”

“He does? I mean, he’s been civil but he really likes to discuss things, and he gets intense when I don’t agree with him.”

“That’s how I know he likes you. If he didn’t, he’d just ignore you, and he definitely wouldn’t argue linguistics with you.” 

“Huh. Fancy that.” Finrod looked thoughtful for a while, then suddenly threw himself at Maglor, pinned him to the bed and let his hands roam all over his body. “I feel like we got derailed there a while, thanks to Tyelko. Now how about we do some railing instead?”

“Ooooh, you’re so bad… that’s got to be one of the worst puns ever!”

“One does one’s best”, Finrod answered loftily. “Now then… should we lock the door first or what do you think? Before we play choo-choo train? I wanna be the engine driver.”

Maglor’s groan of exasperation turned into a moan as Finrod ground his hips against his, and words and puns were forgotten for quite some time in exchange for moans and whimpers. 

“STOP THAT BLOODY RACKET YOU SEX-CRAZED DESPERADOS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!” The door splintered with a muffled detonation, and Curufin became visible in the doorway through the dust and smoke. 

Finrod and Maglor exchanged one terrified gaze, then as one dove for the window. The younger Fëanorion’s death threats and curses were clearly audible even after running for almost a block. They kept going for another couple of blocks, then stopped to catch their collective breaths.

Finrod looked at Maglor, then down at himself. His lips twitched, but he didn’t laugh. He just smiled at his dark-haired lover and said: “I’d say your baby brother definitely has the makings of an engineer. I would like my pants back, but I guess we’d better stay away for a while. Until the dust settles…”

**Author's Note:**

> My NaNoWriMo continues. This fic is a stand-alone, I just wanted to shove those two together.


End file.
